Winx
Previous: N/A *'Next:' Charmix Overview In Season 1, Stella introduces Winx when fighting Knut in Gardenia Park. Winx is the standard Fairy Form for Alfea fairies. Appearance Original |-|Normal= The color scheme is often extremely simplistic with usually two-or-three-color color schemes. The wings are plain and small. The clothing is very simple with a combination of mini skirts, shorts, tops, and dresses. For accessories, there is a combination of gloves, bracelets, wrist cuffs, brooches, chokers, tiaras, headphones, headbands, and helmets. Hairstyles often remain unchanged or very slightly changed. Shoes are often in some form of heeled boots. |-|Corrupted= The outfits become darker, the accessories change shape and color, and the wings and shoe heels have sharper edges. The eyes may change color and shape, and the fairy may gain make-up on eyelids and lips. The hair gets thicker and somewhat messier. Redesign |-|Normal= The outfits and accessories remain unchanged. The wings gain glitter on the inside and glowing auras on the outside. |-|Corrupted= The outfits and accessories only change color. The eyes may change shape and color and the fairy may gain makeup on eyelids and lips. The wings, hair, and shoe heels remain unchanged. There may be a pair of leggings in matching color in addition to the outfit. The wings have glitter on the inside and glowing auras on the outside. Requirements A fairy is usually able to transform when she has a strong enough will and fully believes in her magical capabilities. Magical Abilities Fairies can more easily manifest their magic than when they are in civilian form as well as use more powerful spells. Known Winx Fairies *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha *Minor Alfea Fairies *Faragonda *Griselda Gallery Redesign Trivia *The word "Winx" has two completely different concepts and meanings in the series, depending on the dub. It is the name of the Winx Club and: **In the Cinélume dub, it becomes the name of standard transformation for Alfea fairies. **In the 4Kids dub, it is a fairy’s magical energy that can be drawn from a power source. *In the Nickelodeon Specials, the transformation is named "Charmix." *During the original transformation sequence: **Aishais the only Winx not to be in her civilian clothing. **She is also the only Winx not to make an "X" with her fingers. *Stella is the only Winx to have her hairstyle changed in this form. *In the original transformation, Bloom and Aisha's backgrounds are the same. *In the 4Kids dub of Season 3, hair was layered on top of Musa's original transformation sequence rather than using the reanimated sequence used by Cinélume and Nickelodeon, as 4Licensing Corporation received an unfinished version of the season. *Flora's pose in the Nickelodeon Specials is identical to that of her Believix. *This is the first Fairy Form of Musa to include a disco dance floor motif in her transformation sequence, with the second being Believix. *Flora's wings are missing during her final pose in the original transformation. *Bloom's pose in the Nickelodeon specials was only seen twice; once in Revenge of the Trix and again in The Shadow Phoenix.